Secrets And Surprises
by SweetCheri
Summary: When Kai disappears at random one night, Rei is stunned to find himself alone in a huge house that was supposed to be theirs. Just in time for a big surprise too, and Rei's left wondering if he'll ever return to be with him again. MPreg! Rated T or M.
1. A Huge World

**A new story? :O Crazy. I know I haven't updated my other ongoing stories, I apologize, but as usual I got bored. I'm on a vacation with some family, with outstanding free time, and I got an inspiration at just the right time. "**_Hello again, I was wondering if you've ever considered writing an mpreg fanfiction. I've read all of your Beyblade stories and wondered if you'd think about writing one for that anime."_

**I got that from a fellow writer, who I know follows me so I won't mention, and it sparked a bit of an idea. It fit well into a story idea I had anyway, so I started writing...And I wrote a few chapters of it before finally accessing internet.**

**So this is my first MPreg FF, and I hope it isn't bad. I'm trying to keep it as realistic as possible, and if MPreg isn't your thing either leave or keep an open mind while you read. Now, enjoy the story! And take a minute to write a review – I love to hear people's opinion!**

**Warning: Yaoi (boyXboy), MPreg, and a little bit of bad language**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or its characters**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**A Huge World**

Kai watched Rei as he cooked; the younger male humming and swaying his hips along to the tune on the radio. He stirred the pasta before pouring it into a strainer and then mixing it together with his sauce. He added the chicken and served it up on two plates in a matter of minutes, before placing two plates of steamy delicious looking food on the table.

"Smells good." Kai said, and Rei blushed but smiled at him.

"Well enjoy." He said and sat down too across the table from him.

They talked a bit as they ate, about little things (Work, weather, news, friends) and evil things (Tala and Bryan). Once they were finished cooking Kai moved behind his lover's chair, leaning down to kiss his neck.

"Come with me Rei." He murmured and Rei's breath hitched in excitement.

"But Kai the dishes..." He whined and Kai smirked nipping below his ear, a real sensitive spot he knew.

"The dishes can wait. I want you now." He purred and Rei shivered, complying and following his incredibly sexy boyfriend into their bedroom.

He laughed when he was pushed onto the bed, but Kai turned that laughter into moans within moments of touching and kissing. In the ten months they had been together, Rei had quickly learned that Kai was quite the expert in bed. He'd accused him of having lots of practice, which the Russian had denied, but Rei still had suspicions. Who wouldn't when their lover could make them feel so good so easily. Kai had him naked and begging in minutes and soon they were twining together before Kai gave him the pleasure he wanted. With a thrust into him, Rei was arching against his body and shuddering in pleasure.

"Kai..." Rei moaned softly and the Russian's body pressed onto his, making him moan again louder. "Yes...more!"

Kai's crimson eyes closed as Rei cried out his name, clutching at his arms as he came across their chests. And the older male released inside of him afterwards, making him tremble in pleasure and then relax on the huge bed together, tangled slightly in the sheets and duvet.

"Wow, you always get your way don't you?" Rei murmured as Kai rolled off of him chuckling, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him close against his chest.

Their breath was heavy and filled the room, and they laid together for a moment just to relax. Rei loved the moments just after they had made love, those peaceful minutes of relaxing.

"I love you." Rei mumbled into Kai's bare chest, nuzzling the warmth there.

"I love you too Rei." He murmured to him into his soft black hair and Rei began to get sleepy.

When Rei fell asleep Kai stayed up, watching him sleep sadly. Oh how bad he felt. He didn't want to leave him the way he had to. He kissed his forehead and felt a warm tear roll down his cheek, the first he'd shed in a long time. He sighed and waited until he knew Rei was too deep in sleep to feel the way he got out of bed. He grabbed the note he had written earlier that evening in his neat handwriting, placing it on the bedside table for Rei to read. It would explain a few things, but not fully. He felt bad, but he had everything organized to be back as soon as he could be. He continued to look over at the sleeping neko in the middle of their large bed, curled into the thick blankets. He pulled on his suit, adjusting his tie in the mirror and straightening his hair. After dabbing on cologne and dubbing himself looking neat and put together enough, he went back over to the bed.

"Goodbye Rei. I love you." He murmured and kissed his forehead, lingering for a moment before pulling back and walking out of the room, knowing if he was near Rei any longer he would very much like to crawl back into bed and screw his plans. He could keep them safe he was sure, but he wasn't going to risk it.

Rei whined when the sun made his eyes hurt, and he sighed heavily when he was forced to wake up because of it.

"Kai I told you to shut the curtains or the sun gets in." He said to his lover, rolling over to look at the big empty space. "Kai?" He questioned, sitting up. Funny, usually on weekends he waited for him to wake up too before getting up.

He rubbed his eyes and stretched his back, cracking it and groaning. He brushed his hair from his face with his fingers, before catching a few knots and deciding a shower was needed. He hoped maybe Kai would come up and join him like always, that usually made showers much more interesting. The eighteen year old slipped off the bed, the movement of him getting up knocking a paper on the floor. He didn't notice it though, and instead walked off to their en-suite bathroom.

A hot shower felt wonderful and he washed his hair, taking his time to clean off his body. He chuckled as he felt a little sore and ran the body wash over his body, before rinsing off and getting out. Kai hadn't joined him, disappointing, so he just wrapped a towel around his waist and walked out to their huge bedroom. Looking out the window at the gorgeous view of Moscow, he admired the beauty of the morning before going to their closet. He grabbed a pair of jeans, something he was getting accustomed to wearing ever since Tala forced Kai to buy him new everything saying he dressed like a villager, that were a dark wash and fairly flattering. He buttoned them up and grabbed a red t-shirt, pulling it over his head and looking in the mirror. Ah, he didn't mind v-necks as much, though he was used to wearing his Chinese designed shirt that went up his neck.

Rei went through the process of running a brush through his hair, wincing as he brushed out the knots then sprayed a bit of smoothing spray over it and running his fingers through the damp black locks. He sat on the edge of the bed and braided his hair, humming and looking around the room. He loved their place in Moscow, though he still insisted it was much bigger than necessary. Kai took most of his words into consideration, but he argued that he liked the space. It was a mansion to say the least, and Rei had been stunned to see the place.

It was only two and a half months ago that Kai asked him to move to Russia with him. Informing him that he planned to leave Japan, but that he didn't want to leave Rei behind. Rei had agreed with no hesitation, saying goodbye to everyone before packing up anything that was his and moving. The luxury of living with Kai was practically overwhelming at times, though Kai made it a bit more normal for him. They had less people working in the house now; two maids, a driver, a gardener, a cook that has weekends off, and a butler that Kai had had since he was young. They had more than enough space, with two main floors plus the basement. Six bedrooms in the house in total; including the master bedroom which was practically the size of Rei's last apartment, and six bathrooms throughout the house. The space still was incredible to Rei, but he was growing very used to it. His favourite part wasn't the pool that he constantly lounged by, or the hot tub that he and Kai enjoyed together, but the garden that Kai had given to him as a present to design and plant when they first got to Russia.

He was so lucky to have someone like Kai to take care of everything. Ever since he'd moved to Russia he hadn't had to concern himself with anything, and though he'd complained in the beginning to Kai about feeling useless Kai had assured him having him there was all he wanted and that he would take care of everything else. There was a knock on the door and he looked up, smiling as he tied off his braid. "Kai?" He questioned hopefully and the door opened slowly.

"No Mr. Rei, Jeffery." The butler Jeffery said as he leaned in. "I was wondering if I should tell the cook that you are ready for your breakfast." Rei raised his eyebrows.

"Isn't Kai already down there eating?" He asked and Jeffery shook his head.

"No sir." He said and Rei frowned.

"Is he out?" Rei asked and Jeffery thought for a moment.

"I don't suppose he is, the limo is still here as well as the other cars." He said in confusion and Rei felt a bit of worry rise.

"Have you seen him at all Jeffery?" Rei questioned, standing as the butler shook his head.

"No sir I have not." He answered and Rei looked around the room, for once noticing the paper on the ground.

He stretched over the bed, plucking it with his fingers off the ground and raising it to read.

_My dearest Rei, _

_ I don't know what you're feeling as you read this, nor do I expect you to understand fully why I'm not there beside you right now. I want to be Kitten, but I cannot. And right now I can't tell you why I'm not there, just as I can't tell you when I'll be home to hold you again. I know I asked you to move to Russia with me so we could be together, but right now we'll have to deal with separation. Do not feel the need to move out of the house, no matter how long I'm gone. It's your home too. Everything concerning money has been taken care of by me, so don't worry yourself over that. And don't worry about me. You may not know where I am, but I love you and with you in your heart as you are always in mine. The business I have to take care of is a secret, but I promise that when I return I will explain it all. _

_ If I'm gone too long, and you find that you can't wait any longer that's alright. I love you Rei, but I never want to hold you back or keep you from living your life. I want you to always be happy. I don't know when we can talk, or when we'll see each other, but I hope that it's not too long. Tala and Bryan will be there for you too, if you feel too lonely I'm sure they wouldn't be troubled by moving in to be around. I'm safe Rei where I am and it's safest if you continue living at our house normally. That way I know that you're safe and protected in our home. I wish I could tell you everything Rei, better yet I wish that I could be there right now, but to protect us both I can't do either. Just know that I love you and that I'll always love you. _

_ Always Kitten, Kai Hiwatari. _

"What..." Rei breathed, and had to re-read those words again, the paper shaking in his hand. "Where...he can't just..." Rei's breathing sped nervously and he was trying to make sense of what Kai had wrote, though it was getting harder and harder to understand every time he read it.

"Mr. Rei are you alright?" Jeffery asked, watching him in concern. Rei looked up quickly, golden eyes wide with worry.

"Phone Tala and Bryan, tell them to come over now. And ask the driver if he's dropped Kai off anywhere this morning." He said quickly to the man who nodded quickly and left with a 'yes sir'.

He let out a quiet sob when the door closed, falling onto the bed and shaking his head.

"No Kai, come back." He whispered and then got an idea. The phone.

He grabbed the phone on the nightstand beside the clock, dialling the Russian's cell phone number. He waited, clutching the phone to his ear desperately only to be told by an auto-message that his number had been disconnected. He cried and tossed the phone onto the bed, curling into the sheets and breathing in what he could recognize faintly as Kai's cologne. He whimpered and clutched the sheets, wishing he could demand Kai back here to explain everything. Because right now he was alone, in a huge house, in a huge city, in a huge world.

**I'll try to keep up with it and keep updating, I hope you enjoyed it so far! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Questions

**Chapter two of Secrets And Surprises: With immense free time on my hands, I have written a few chapters, so here is the continuing of the story. This is a shorter chapter, but the next is longer! I hope you enjoy it! Please review and tell me what you think! :)**

**Warning: Yaoi (boyXboy), MPreg, and a little bit of bad language**  
><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or its characters<strong>

**CHAPTER TWO**

**Questions**

"The driver says he drove Kai to the airport at one o'clock this morning Mr. Rei." Jeffery informed him as he sat at the table with Kai's letter in front of him. "And Tala and Bryan have been notified and will be over soon." He added before nodding and leaving.

Rei lifted his mug of tea, ignoring the toast the cook had insisted he eat. He stared out the back window, looking at how nice of a day it was. If Kai was there he probably would have suggested to the older male a walk, and they probably would have rented a movie or something after, considering if they went out to a movie Rei still struggled a bit with the language. He had learned a few words from studying, boring as hell, and picked up a few words from Kai, Tala and Bryan, which were mostly curses. So overall, going out to the movies meant Kai explaining everything to him. Rei sighed and rested his head on the table, a tear rolling down his cheek. He didn't want to be weak and sob the way he wanted to, but he was worried about Kai and where he was and when he would be back.

"Looks like someone hasn't been having the best day." A light voice said from the end of the table and Rei lifted his head, looking at the redhead.

"Kai's gone." He said softly and Tala nodded.

"Yes, we've been told." He said and sighed, walking forward.

Tala always looked so put-together to Rei, though he could be very evil he dressed very fashionably Rei had to admit. Today he wore very light skinny jeans that clung to him and shaped his legs perfectly, along with a loose grey sweater that hung off his right shoulder, leaving it bare. His red hair was styled to look effortless, though Rei knew otherwise as he had seen Tala get ready in the morning, and he smelled a bit fragrant, not totally noticeable but only when he was walking and the movement carried a bit of the scent over. Bryan walked over too, standing not sitting as Tala did. The redhead pulled out a glasses case, something that had surprised Rei months ago to find out. The redhead pulled out a pair of glasses, pushing them on and adjusting them. Even Rei had to admit, though it gave him chills, they made Tala look double as sexy and double as intelligent. Shivers.

Long delicate fingers plucked the paper away from in front of Rei and he read it silently, a light frown on his face. He was silent, but when he finished reading it he handed it up to Bryan.

"He didn't say anything to you? Anything at all?" Tala questioned and Re shook his head sadly.

"He was just gone this morning?" Bryan asked and set the paper down by Tala. Rei nodded.

"Hmm." Tala hummed, biting his lower lip and glancing up at Bryan. "Well conveniently, we were thinking of moving out of our apartment and looking for a house anyway. So might as well move in here for the time being."

Rei narrowed his eyes slightly and Tala laughed, because he took joy from pissing Rei off. But in a way Rei was thankful, though he sure as hell was not going to show those two that, because it meant he wouldn't be alone in the house. He brushed a free strand of black hair behind his ear and sighed.

"Why not." He said quietly and took a sip of tea. Tala smirked, blue eyes looking at him knowingly. He knew that secretly Rei was glad.

"Good. We'll have our stuff moved over by tonight."

Rei yawned after spitting out his mouth wash, shutting off the sink tap and walking out to the large bedroom. He walked over to the large window that took up most of one wall, looking out at Moscow. It was even prettier at night. A tear rolled down his cheek and he sniffled, wiping it away with his finger. At the opposite end of the hall Tala and Bryan were moved into the second biggest bedroom and had gotten settled quickly with not that much stuff to begin with. They had been enjoying moving it all day, and Rei had found their presence (scarily) comforting. He hated to suddenly be alone, and with them he wasn't fully alone. He looked back at the huge bed that he now had to sleep in alone, staring at it nervously.

He pulled the thick curtains closed and walked in the dim light from the lamp to the bed. He pulled the thick duvet and sheet down, slipping into the bed and cuddling into the blanket. He turned off the lamp by pulling the cord, then shivered alone in the dark. The bed didn't feel as warm as it usually did with Kai to snuggle up against, and he felt quite alone now.

"Why can't you just come back?" He whispered to the empty side of the bed, to have no response in return.

Closing his eyes in defeat, his body welcomed sleep greedily.

**I hope you've enjoyed this chapter, I did say it was shorter though, and I am sorry I just didn't have anything else for this specific chapter. More to come! **


	3. Sick

**Chapter three of Secrets And Surprises! As promised, it's longer – but sadly not by much. Again, I hope you enjoy it anyway and do leave a review for me to know what readers think of this story!**

**Warning: Yaoi (boyXboy), MPreg, and a little bit of bad language**  
><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or its characters<strong>

**CHAPTER THREE**

**Sick**

It had been about twenty five days since Kai was gone. And Rei was losing it. Tala and Bryan had begun to take it a little more seriously, but Rei was on verge of going crazy with worry. He'd never gone so long without knowing where Kai was. It seemed any question any of them came up with never had an answer, or lead to a dead end in their search. Rei was frustrated with Kai too, having not heard anything from him. He spent most nights wishing for Kai to come back, and he hadn't been sleeping very well since he was gone. Tala and Bryan had taken on the role of making sure Rei ate when he refused food, and calming him down when he got frustrated. It made Rei feel like a child that needed to be babysat, and he got angry just wondering if that's how Kai thought of him. Making his friends watch over him, like he couldn't handle himself.

But every time he got angry he'd get sad afterwards and just wish that Kai was home. Their home felt emptier without him, though all the staff was there including the cook who had to taken to coming every day now to cook food for everyone. Rei's emotions were out of line because of the stress, and his appetite was also affected. He'd be starving one moment and then not hungry at all the next and certain things made this change quicker. When the cook had made omelettes for breakfast one morning, the smell of eggs had made Rei not want to even drink any juice. Tala had concluded that they needed to get some answers soon.

"Kai Hiwatari, don't you have any record of him flying? Yes, I understand but this is important." Tala's voice was firm as he spoke on the phone with the airport for probably the tenth time. "My name is Tala Ivanov, I'm one of his very close- No I don't want to hold. I just want to know if Kai Hiwatari has flown or has booked any tickets to fly...Okay, alright bye."

Rei sighed as Tala walked back in, Bryan looking up from his laptop where he had been responding to an email from the bank telling him that without Kai Hiwatari's permission and identification information about his latest transactions could not be shared. He had also emailed the bank that handled all of Kai's bills and taxes, that confirmed that payments were being made automatically while he was away. The Chinese male sat on the couch in the biggest room in the house, the main floor living space, and stared at the TV screen. The news was on, but nothing interesting was being said.

"The airport?" Bryan questioned and Tala frowned.

"They will not tell me if he's booked any tickets to fly, or if he's flown privately which is another option." He said and sat on the couch, pulling his legs up. Bryan nodded, looking down with a frown at the computer.

"Another word for concern?" Bryan asked, looking up at Rei. They had been doing this for hours, pretty much every day.

Bryan's vocabulary wasn't the most colourful; though he wasn't stupid he wasn't as good with words as Rei was. Plus it distracted Rei a little. Rei thought, playing with the end of his braid.

"Worry. Distress. Unease..." He murmured, describing how he currently felt when he thought about Kai, and Bryan nodded; beginning to type again.

Tala sighed and Rei glanced at the male. Even though they hadn't left the house much, Tala kept up his appearance every day. Today he wore white pants that were skinny, with a red belt around his waist and a light blue tank top. His slim figure was obvious and complimented by the outfit that was obviously designer, compliments of Kai Rei was sure. Kai was quick to let them use his money, he had more than one needed in a life time from Voltaire and the rest of his family. Evil they were. Rei sighed, wondering if anyone in Kai's family had a clue that he was MIA.

He looked at the TV again and saw the newscaster talk about recent floods in some places, and he watched the video of water rising and taking over places. It was sad he knew, but he found that even things such as that didn't bother him as much as Kai's disappearance did. Bryan clicked the mouse pad on the laptop and leaned back, setting the laptop on the coffee table and cracking his knuckles.

"The email to the bank has been sent, explaining our situation and need to know Kai's information." He said and Tala nodded.

"What about-"

Tala stopped talking when Rei got up quickly and ran to the bathroom, barely managing to turn on the light before he fell to his knees and vomited into the toilet. He coughed and spit, wincing and pulling back. It had been so sudden he couldn't hold it back. There had been a few times when Rei had wanted to vomit these past few weeks, but currently he felt a bit queasy. He rubbed his head and flushed the toilet, getting up slowly and gripping the counter. Tala walked up to the door with worry flecked in his icy blue eyes, something Rei hadn't seen so much of when it concerned him.

"Are you alright?" The redhead asked, stepping forward to run a cloth under the tap and pass it to Rei.

It felt nice and cool against the teen's face, and when he looked in the mirror he noticed that he looked a bit flushed. A fever maybe? Maybe it was just worry that made him feel a bit sick. Tala stepped forward and wiped his forehead with the cloth before tossing it by the sink and telling Rei he should go up to his room and rest. Rei nodded and listened, going upstairs tiredly to fall asleep quickly in bed. He slept heavily and when he woke up he felt better, hungry even. Tala and Bryan seemed pleased to see this, and they ate lunch together; talking about not getting any progress when it came to finding out where the hell Kai was.

Rei sighed, silently wondering if they'd ever have any progress when it came to finding him.

**That's it for chapter three! Hopefully it was good, tell me what you think and I hope you enjoyed it! **


	4. Shocking Discoveries

**Chapter four of Secrets And Surprises! Finally a more lengthy chapter, hopefully the rest can be about this long now too! We finally get to the MPreg part of the story too, and I hope it's good so far. Do review!**

**Warning: Yaoi (boyXboy), MPreg, and a little bit of bad language**  
><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or its characters<strong>

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**Shocking Discoveries**

Six weeks. Six weeks without hearing Kai's voice, feeling his body or looking into his eyes. They hadn't learned anything new, and they'd pretty much given up trying. This made Rei upset, and for a couple days he barely came out of their room. He was more content to sleep in bed, getting up only to pee. Tala got him to eat a few things and Bryan made sure one of them checked on him every hour, but other than that they couldn't do anything for the neko who had so many questions. It was the morning of the forty-third day of Kai being gone, Rei knew because he was starting to (depressingly so) keep track of the days Kai was gone, that Rei finally got out of bed.

He felt nauseous, but his hair was disgusting and though he wanted to crawl back into bed he knew he needed food. And he needed to walk, and move around again. His body was stiff and his neck a bit sore, and he had a bit of a different way of walking when he walked to the en-suite bathroom. He turned on the light and slowly untied his braid, before tugging off his top. He looked at himself in the mirror, eyes focusing on the bump of his lower abdomen. That hadn't been there forty three days ago. He frowned, figuring stress and eating was catching up with his body. He undressed fully and got in the shower, standing under the hot stream of water until his skin was pulsing from the heat and the mirrors were full of condensation.

When he got out he tied a towel around his waist and around his hair, walking out into the bedroom to find clothes. He decided to put on a decent enough outfit, and grabbed a pair of a pair of snug fitting jeans. He pulled them on to his waist and frowned when they wouldn't button. He glared in the mirror and tugged, trying hard to fit into his jeans. He couldn't have gained that much weight, could he? He tried and tried, until tears came to his eyes and he gave up, pulling them off and tossing them across the room in frustration.

"Fuck!" He yelled and grabbed a pair of black sweat pants and a dark blue tank top.

The pants were adjustable and comfortable, and the top clung to him a bit. He frowned in the mirror at his body, brushing his hair with a pout and holding back tears of frustration. This is why he needed Kai back. He managed to braid his hair and tie it off before going out of the room and down to the dining room where Tala and Bryan were, talking quietly and eating breakfast. They both looked at him in surprise to see him up, and Rei felt Tala's icy blue eyes look at what was a noticeable weight gain. He blushed and looked down, biting his lower lip to fight back tears and grabbing a plate to dish out food. Two pancakes, a piece of toast, scrambled eggs, three pieces of bacon, two breakfast sausages and some little hash browns. His plate was full, but he was starving.

Rei ate silently, listening to the news that he could hear from the living room's big TV and sound system. He wasn't very interested, eating glumly as Tala and Bryan stayed silent also. He hadn't seen Jeffery for awhile now, since at least two days ago when he'd stopped in his room to question if he needed anything. He wondered where the butler could be as he took a drink of orange juice and began to finish off his plate, lastly the bacon. He took a bite and chewed just as the newscaster finished speaking about the latest musical performance in Russia.

"And now on a more serious note, Kai Hiwatari is seen walking out of Russia's head government offices today after weeks of a series of court trials." Her voice reported and everything was dropped as Rei ran to the living room and turned the volume up higher.

Tala and Bryan were quickly right behind him and they watched as the cameras and flashing lights form photographers showed Kai walking down the long steps of the government building. He looked tired and wary, not looking directly at the cameras. Jeffery was there too Rei noticed with a gasp, as well as Kai's lawyer he recognized from Japan.

"Mr. Hiwatari, what has been the big issue between you and Voltaire? He's been seen going into this building too!"

"Mr. Hiwatari what are your comments on Voltaire's latest release from jail?" Another reporter asked loudly, pressing mikes towards him.

"No comments." Kai muttered and continued walking, his lawyer carrying a big briefcase and Jeffery opening the door to the limo and following both men into it.

"What the fuck?" Tala muttered as they stared at the screen and Bryan swore in Russian, something Rei understood as "bitch".

"Our cameras have been banned from going near the courts or the government building since the beginning of the trials to keep private matters private, but according to witnesses there has been a big fuss over this situation." The newscaster said before going on to talk again about the floods.

Tala picked up the remote and clicked mute, and they all just stared for a moment before Rei covered his mouth as he gagged then ran to the bathroom and vomited up everything he'd eaten for breakfast. Shuddering and coughing, Tala was right behind him when he stood up; rubbing his back.

"Rei I think we have to go get you medicine." He said quietly and Rei slowly nodded. "Bryan we'll be back later alright? You phone the government building, and then hotels near it. And anywhere else to figure out where the hell Hiwatari is." He said and Bryan went to do that as Tala grabbed a white sweater to zip up a little bit of his neck.

He handed Rei a big red sweater and Rei pulled it on, rubbing his forehead a bit. Tala then walked out to the garage, where the driver was watching TV and eating a salad comfortably in his little station. He looked up when they walked in, grabbed his hat and got to the limo, opening the back door for them. They got in and he shut the door before opening the garage and driving out.

"Where to?" He questioned and Tala looked over his shoulder.

"The nearest drug store." Tala said then shut the window between them and the driver, crossing his arms and sitting silently.

They were soundless as they sat there and Rei stared out the window, his mind whirling with new thoughts s he watched buildings and people go by. One thing really struck him about seeing Kai on the news; the one news reporter's question about Voltaire being released from jail. Why hadn't Kai told him that? After about eight minutes of driving they pulled up and got out, Tala leading the way into the store. Rei yawned and followed him, looking around as they walked into the middleclass store. He frowned when they passed the medicine section and the pharmacy, about to object when Tala stopped to stare at the shelves then grab a box. Rei didn't know how to read Russian very well, but it didn't take a genius to figure out what it was.

"Tala that's a pregnancy test." He said and Tala looked up and into his eyes.

"I know." He said and began to walk to the checkout section. "Pick out a drink too." He said as they passed the drink fridges and very, very confused Rei grabbed a bottle of Ginger Ale, figuring that would be best if he was sick.

Tala pulled out his wallet and paid, speaking short Russian with the guy behind the counter before grabbing the plastic bag with their purchases. Instead of walking forward though to the doors, he turned and walked towards the back, Rei following in puzzlement. Tala pushed into the men's washroom, and Rei walked in too, before the redhead flipped the lock. He tossed him the bottle of Ginger Ale, beginning to open the box for the test.

"Drink up." Tala said and Rei frowned, cracking the lid and twisting it off before drinking it slowly but steadily. Once he was near finished, Tala told him to stop and handed him the little stick.

"You don't honestly think I'm pregnant Tala, do you?" Rei said in exasperation and the slim Russian raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at him.

"I honestly do." He responded calmly and Rei stared before just going into one of the stalls, not using the urinal.

It was awkward for him, but thankfully he had had to pee from that drink. It was difficult because he wasn't exactly a woman, but he finally could flush the toilet and go out and wash his hands. He set the test on the counter and felt Tala watching him, glancing up after he dried his hands.

"How long do we have to wait?" he asked and Tala smirked.

"Four to six minutes." He said and Rei frowned, leaning against the wall.

They were silent for a couple minutes, before Rei grabbed the test and simply stared at it, anxious to see the result from it.

"Staring at it won't help Rei." Tala said from his position on the counter, his long legs hanging off.

"I know that." Rei said, but stared anyway at the little screen.

He couldn't be pregnant...he was a guy! Guys didn't get pregnant. Sure he was different, a neko-jin, but that couldn't be that big of a difference could it? He was getting nervous as Tala examined his nails.

"Oh my God." He breathed and Tala looked up, taking it from him. His ice blue eyes widened a fraction.

"Holy shit." He muttered and Rei swallowed, looking down at his clothes-covered body.

"I'm pregnant."

**:O Shocker. Please tell me what you think, and keep reading to figure out what happens next! Thanks for reading!**


	5. Expecting

**Chapter five of Secrets And Surprises! Well this is the last chapter that I wrote consistently, after having time in a looong 6 hour drive to finish this. I hope I've managed to keep reader's interest in this story, and I'll try to continue updating. I have lots of free time, so I probably will. Thank you so much for reading this story and if you have a minute please review to tell me what you think! :)**

**Warning: Yaoi (boyXboy), MPreg, and a little bit of bad language**  
><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or its characters<strong>

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**Expecting**

"Yes I want to book an appointment. Rei Kon. When? Today." Tala's voice was a light hum to Rei as they sat in the back of the limo, pregnancy test in his pocket as they drove back towards the mansion. "Of course I understand you're busy and want to be booked a week before, but this is important. No. Mhm. Did I mention Rei Kon as in Kai Hiwatari's lover. Ah yes. Right, right. Change that, I'd like a doctor to come to the mansion. Yes, alright. Goodbye."

Tala pressed end on his Blackberry, smirking at Rei.

"Sometimes you just need to use the Hiwatari name." He said and Rei nodded. "A doctor will be coming by within the hour she said."

They were quiet again as they drove, and Rei inside was fretting. He was pregnant, pregnant with Kai's baby. And Kai was still missing, he had no idea where the Russian had gone off too. What if he wasn't back for months, what if he had to go through being pregnant...alone. Tala was there, and so was Bryan, but he yearned for Kai to come back. He wanted to be held and be told not to worry about anything and that it would all be taken care of. He had no idea how to deal with this type of situation. Kai was missing and he was pregnant. He shivered and looked out the window, a hand resting on his stomach. That would explain the bit of a bump of his abdomen, and he was a tad thankful to know it wasn't exactly his fault he had gained that weight. No, he was just expecting a baby.

"How are you feeling?" Tala murmured and Rei shrugged, looking back over at him.

"Shocked." He admitted and Tala nodded.

"You're okay with letting Bryan know right...?" He asked, and Rei nodded.

He was sure Tala would entrust his lover with the secret anyway. The two were good at secrets for sure, Rei knew that from the many, many months that they had secretly been dating. And then Kai had finally told him and everything made a bit more sense in the confusing world he lived in. It seemed like whatever God above was trying to make him believe that nothing could ever be normal in his world, especially this pregnancy. It came as a huge surprise to him, and he looked at Tala quizzically as something occurred to him.

"Why did you think I was pregnant Tala?" He asked softly and Tala smirked.

"I never thought of it until today, when you came down with that...bump. And then you vomited all of a sudden, after being so hungry. And when I thought about your appetite I also thought about how quick you are to get upset or get angry lately...it all kind of just clicked into one big shot idea." He admitted, and Rei blinked.

They got back to the mansion and got out, walking into the house quietly. Tala said he was going to go explain to Bryan the situation, and told Rei to try and go get some sleep. Sleep sounded good. He yawned and nodded, walking up the stairs slowly to the master bedroom. He turned the bedside lamp on, and pulled off the sweater he had borrowed from Tala then stripped off his shirt. He stared in the long tall mirror that was above their dresser at himself, placing a hand the bump of his stomach. He bit his lower lip, and stared and tears rolled down his cheeks. He stared until he was tired of looking and crawled into bed. He tiredly pulled the duvet over himself, and slept. Until his shoulder was shaken and he was woken up.

"Rei the doctor is here." Tala said quietly and Rei slowly sat up, before nodding and getting out of bed to pull on a shirt.

They went downstairs, and Tala stayed by the quiet male. Bryan stood by the wall, watching silently and straight-faced as the doctor stood to greet Rei. She was probably about thirty, tall and slim. She smiled kindly, looking at the Chinese male warmly.

"Rei Kon, my name is Dr. Milan." She said gently and stepped forward to shake his hand. "I understand we have a very different situation on our hands. But don't be fearful, I promise to take care of you and do my best to answer any of your questions."

"Thank you." Rei murmured and she smiled before telling him to sit.

The next forty minutes passed slowly for Rei as she gently tested everything as he had to just lay on the couch. She told him that he was six weeks along and explained how his body was adjusting to the baby. How despite not being a woman, the hormones in his body had managed this miracle. That when he and Kai had made love, he'd acted as a woman without protection. He didn't understand most of the technical terms she spoke of, but she explained as well as she could until he was too tired to care if he didn't understand. She knew he was getting tired and finally decided to leave.

"Rei it's a miracle that you have been blessed with a child." She said kindly, taking his hands in her own. He nodded slowly and a tear rolled down his cheek. "Whether Kai is here to help you or not, you must now always think of the baby." She said seriously and he nodded, understanding what she meant. He sighed and she bid her goodbye, leaving them with a bottle of prenatal pills to help with the pregnancy.

When she was gone they all sat there, Rei with his legs pulled up a bit. Tala came over to sit beside him, and Bryan took a seat in the armchair next to the couch.

"Kai isn't here to help you Rei, but we're staying here for you." Tala murmured and Rei turned towards him, nodding slowly as tears slowly rolled down his cheeks.

"I just hope he's back before..." Rei didn't say it but both males understood.

"He will be Rei." Bryan said quietly and Rei looked at him hopefully.

"And he'll be thrilled." Tala added, as Rei looked down at (what the doctor called) his baby bump.

"I hope so." He whispered.

**And that's it for chapter five! It's about 1:00 in the morning where I am, but only 9:30 my regular time; so we'll see if I can write up another chapter. I'll update soon, hope this story is okay so far! Thanks for reading**


	6. Distracted

**What is this? Chapter six of Secrets And Surprises! Wow, I stayed up till 5:43am, only 2:13 my time, to write this and creep people on facebook. I'm proud of myself. Now after posting this I'll sleep for four and a half hours before I have to go to brunch. Yeah. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter! And if you have a minute write a quick review to tell me what you think!**

**Warning: Yaoi (boyXboy), MPreg, and a little bit of bad language**  
><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or its characters<strong>

**CHAPTER SIX **

**Distracted**

The baby was a great distraction for Rei. Instead of always thinking of Kai being gone, he was constantly thinking of the pregnancy and the baby. Tala and Bryan were glad to see this, because everyday Rei was getting up and eating healthily. He'd wake up and join them for breakfast, even going so far as to get ready each morning. He seemed happy enough to the two Russians, no longer constantly thinking of his lover. Four weeks passed since the first doctor's check up and Rei's baby bump had grown. It was a little more rounded noticeably not a fat belly but a pregnancy. Kai's disappearance had become a bit shadowed by this discovery of the baby, which was a relief for everyone; a chance to take off a bit of stress that had constantly made the air thick around them.

It was Saturday morning when Rei woke up to feel a bit nauseas (morning sickness), something that the doctor assured him would be gone by about the middle of the third month, and simply sat in the middle of the large bed for a few minutes. He then slipped out of the bed, stretching and yawning quietly. He walked to the mirror, turning to get a profile view of his body.

"Morning." He whispered as he trailed his fingers over the baby bump that was much more noticeable than it had been when he first figured out he was expecting. He groaned as he turned, brushing his hair slowly as he sat on the edge of the bed.

He soon tied it in a low ponytail that trailed all the way down his back and fluffed his bangs a bit. He grabbed his jeans, pulling them on and whining in complaint.

"For God's sake." He muttered as he tried to button them, not able to. He sighed stressfully, not wanting to get worked up as he knew he could easily get nowadays. He was a quarter way through this pregnancy, and he intended to be as healthy and happy as possible.

He pulled off the jeans and went to the back of his and Kai's closet, searching through the pants and finding a pair of jeans he had borrowed from Max? Not Tyson? He actually had no idea who's jeans they were, but he pulled them on anyway and they thankfully buttoned, but barely. They would be too small within two weeks, maybe even less. He moved across the fairly spacious closet, grabbing a t-shirt that he knew had always been a bit baggier on him, a dark blue t-shirt with a round neck, and grabbed a black zip-up sweater with a designer label across the front. He zipped it up most of the way and then dubbed himself ready enough to go downstairs.

Tala and Bryan sat at the table, talking as they ate their breakfast. Bryan ate a plate more filled than Tala's of bacon, eggs, and little potatoes. Rei sat down and smiled, hungrily dishing out for himself.

"Ah Mr. Rei, Mr. Tala and Mr. Bryan; I know I have been absent for a couple days." Jeffery's voice floated in as he walked into the room.

"Morning." Rei said and began to eat as the man gave a smile to him.

"How are you feeling Mr. Rei? Can I get you anything?" He asked and Rei glanced up.

"I'm good, thank you Jeffery." He said and went back to eating.

"Very well, I will be around. Call if you need me." He said to them before walking out.

Tala chuckled and Bryan continued eating as the redhead turned to look at Rei.

"I don't fit my clothes." Rei said and Tala raised his eyebrows.

"A perfect reason to go shopping." He said and Bryan smirked.

"Kai's emergency Visa?" He suggested and Tala grinned.

"Sounds perfect." He said and Rei smiled.

"Alright, this and this go together Rei. And most of these can be paired with anything. No not that, you should put the long sweater on with that. And oh? Yeah that'll look fine." Tala's coaching voice said constructively to him as the pregnant teen looked at all the clothes that he was plucking from the racks.

Bryan carried it all until his arms were full and Tala insisted they go try stuff on. He placed a hand on Rei's back as they walked and Rei mused that ever since finding out about the pregnancy the redhead had been much more caring. He'd been taking care of him in the ways Kai wasn't there to. Rei appreciated it though. He laughed as Tala gently nudged him into the change room, Bryan handing all the clothes to the store worker who hung them all up on the hangers and told him if he needed anything she would be there to help.

"Show me it all too." Tala demanded, giving him a serious look then a smirk. Rei nodded and closed the door, stripping off his clothes and pulling on the first outfit.

He pulled on dark wash jeans that weren't tight but still slimming for his legs (Tala insisted he had a good figure), but unlike normal jeans these had a band at the top that was wide and stretchy. He pulled it over his baby bump a bit, and found that the pants were very comfortable. He pulled on a greyish blue v-necked t-shirt, and found that the material wasn't overly stretchy but fit perfectly for his upper body. He opened the door, stepping out for Tala to look at him with a smirk.

"Now, if Bryan wasn't so good in bed you'd definitely be replacing him." He said and Bryan raised his eyebrows, leaning in to mutter something in Russian, then smirk as Tala's breath hitched a bit. He narrowed his eyes and looked up at Rei, smiling. "Those are a good pair, they fit good?" Rei nodded and Tala chuckled. "Bryan tell him how good he looks." He demanded and Bryan smirked, a trait it seemed Russians seemed to have mastered.

"You look great Rei." He said and Rei laughed quietly, a light blush across his cheeks.

"Thank you." He said gratefully.

And for the following hour and half that's how things went until Rei had put on everything, some things twice, to make different outfits that his pregnant body looked good in. In total, he had about thirty outfits worth of clothes when they walked up to the cashier, Bryan carrying the load of clothes. Tala pulled out the slim plastic card, with Kai's signature on the back, and handed it to the cashier who brought over another employee to help ring up all the clothes. After ten minutes, they walked out of the store with four bags of clothes and a very long receipt. Bryan carried all the bags, his kindness coming from a little kiss on the cheek from Tala, and the limo came up to the front of the store.

Driving home, Rei was quiet but looked happy enough to the Russians that they talked quietly to each other. When they reached the mansion Rei admitted that he was beat and told them he was going to bed, saying goodnight and going upstairs to the master bedroom, Bryan following with his bags and setting them down by the bed before saying goodnight. Rei sighed once he was alone; undressing and changing into a pair of Kai's black sweat pants and one of his big t-shirts. He sat on the bed, legs crossed, and poured out the bags of clothes, looking at them all. He slowly took off all the tags for them, then grabbed a bunch of hangers and cleared a whole rack of space for all of it – making sure these clothes were in their own maternity section.

About an hour and a half later he crawled into bed, yawning and shutting off the lamp as he snuggled into the blankets. He purred softly at the warmth and closed his eyes, officially letting himself sink into the lonely feeling without Kai. He had gotten so used to having the Russian's strong arms around him every night, his breath so close and his body so warm. Rei missed it badly and as he laid in bed he felt a couple warm tears roll down his cheeks and onto the pillow. He sighed shakily and forced himself to sleep, and soon he was just dreaming.


	7. Painting Hope

**Chapter seven of Secrets And Surprises! Well I just finished it, after actually being fairly busy and tired for awhile, and I was excited to update this story and post this chapter! Everyone's kind reviews and the number of readers surprised me and made me very, very happy. So thank you so much and here's chapter seven (longer than the past two)! Enjoy!**

**Warning: Yaoi (boyXboy), MPreg, and a little bit of bad language**  
><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or its characters<strong>

**CHAPTER SEVEN **

**Painting Hope**

"Fifteen weeks." Rei said softly, placing a magnet over the black and white ultrasound picture.

Tala smiled behind him and Bryan chuckled, pleasing Rei who was proud to see the growing baby. He placed a hand on his baby belly and rubbed it gently, tracing a circle with his fingers gently. He hummed and turned, looking at the Russians.

"Well at least the baby's healthy." He murmured and Tala nodded. "They said I can find out the gender in a few more weeks, about four or something."

Rei sighed and leaned against the fridge, looking out the window sadly. Lately, he'd been getting more depressed; or at least he hadn't been hiding it as much. He brushed his bangs from his eyes and bit his lip. Maybe it was because he had began to lose some of his hope of Kai returning. Fifteen weeks was a long time for someone to just randomly be gone without explanation. It had been weeks since the news report, and they had heard nothing else. They hadn't been able to find Kai in any way, no matter what string they tried to pull. Kai was making it seem as if he had just disappeared off the planet.

He was starting to think about their baby, and wondering if the child would ever have two parents. If he'd have to go through everything alone from now on, with only help from friends instead of help from a lover. He blinked back tears. The teen wasn't ready to be a single parent, he didn't want to be raising a baby on his own. He wanted Kai by his side, he wanted his lover back.

"You alright?" Bryan asked and Rei tried to force his lips into a half smile.

"Sure." He murmured. Like Tala, even Bryan had become a bit more protective and caring around him. Maybe it was the baby, he didn't know. Tala watched the Chinese male with sadness and sympathy in his eyes, then thought of an idea to distract Rei. Because that was all he needed to get through the days, a distraction.

"Hey Rei, I was just thinking that the baby is going to need a room and that room needs to be designed." He said and Rei glanced up, a bit of light in his eyes. "If you want, we can go shopping tomorrow if you would like to look online for some ideas. I'm sure that'll keep you busy." He suggested and Rei smiled gratefully.

"Sure, that would be good." He said and with a new task he turned and walked upstairs.

Stepping into Kai's office felt weird. He turned on the light and looked around, recognizing the room immediately belonging to Kai – though he already knew that the room just made it that much more obvious. He ran his fingers over the large cherry wood desk, no dust because of the maids cleaning all the time. All the organized books on their shelves, lining two walls. Another wall with a flat screen television and a large couch, the last wall simply window that overlooked the backyard and more of Moscow beyond. There were two seats in front of Kai's desk, which was also organized. Papers in place, hell all the pens were capped and in the little holder. He sighed, pushing back the sadness of it, and sat slowly in the big leather chair. Very comfortable.

He turned on the computer, and logged into Kai's account – a password he knew Kai used for everything nowadays. _Kitten. _The teen smiled sadly and clicked onto the internet. For the following hours, he was looking through different ideas and sets of nursery items. He looked at paint, and printed pictures as well. He sketched, a skill he had, a rough idea of what he wanted for the baby's room and smiled when it was finished. He cleaned it up, detailing it and shading a few places, to make it look more realistic. He sketched a picture frame, where he wanted a family photo, and his fingers froze, tears coming to his eyes. He really wanted that family photo, and he hoped that once the baby was born Kai would be back to take one.

"What color did you say it was again?" Tala said as he looked at the wall of paint swatches.

"Milk chocolate." Rei murmured and Tala nodded, peering at the brown swatches to find one that had the chocolaty brown they were searching for.

He plucked the swatch from the wall and looked at it, showing it to Rei who nodded. Tala then walked over to the blues and Rei glanced down at his papers.

"Now we need a light teal." He said and the redhead looked through all the blues till he found a swatch of teals. He grabbed it then showed it to Rei, who pointed at the second color and nodded.

"That's perfect. And we have our white, so I think that's all." Rei said and Tala nodded, leading the way up to the front desk.

Rei walked a little slower behind him, his baby belly obvious in his red t-shirt that stretched over his belly. They got to the mixer at the front desk, and Rei sighed, resting a hand on his belly. Bryan chuckled and Rei smiled at this. Tala handed the man the three paint swatches. He asked for two cans of brown paint, three cans of white paint, and a small can of the teal paint. The guy looked at Rei who blushed, glancing away as the man took in his baby belly and obvious non-womanly way. The guy then agreed and mixed the paint. Tala looked at Rei worriedly and grabbed his arm to lead him away.

"I don't know how safe paint fumes will be for the baby." He explained and Rei took a deep breath outside.

"But you'll let me paint the room right?" He asked and Tala shook his head. Rei pouted and the redhead chuckled, tapping his pouting bottom lip.

"No way Kitten." He said and Rei sighed at the nickname. "But you can paint on that tree that you designed into the room, seeing as neither Bryan nor I could paint that. You just have to take breaks and get some fresh air too."

Rei smiled because he was alright with that compromise and they waited until Bryan came out with the paid for cans of paint to meet them in the limo.

"Now we can finish the paint before we get the furniture right?" Tala said and Rei nodded, stretching a bit in the back of the limo. "Great, me and Bryan will get to it today. Right Bryan?" The redhead said, looking at his boyfriend.

Bryan smirked and nodded, and Tala smiled as he reached to grab his hand and squeeze it. Bryan chuckled and Tala leaned in, pecking a sweet kiss on his lips, lingering as Bryan reached up a hand to twist a bit of Tala's hair in his fingers. Tala pulled back with a bit of a blush across his cheeks but smiled, leaning back into the seat. Rei gave a wavering smile, and ignored the tug in his heart that came. He knew Tala and Bryan sacrificed a lot for him, even their relationship. They were careful not to act too couply, at least around him, and he knew that the time that they used to spend together (Pretty much all day) was now divided with Rei and the pregnancy and Kai's disappearance. He felt bad, to have to put a hold on people's personal lives, but at the same time it made him only think about his own life more. How he didn't have someone to share that simple love and affection with.

By the time they got back to the mansion Rei was a bit tired s he told the two Russians that he was going to watch TV. Tala nodded and told him they'd get to painting. Rei went over the plans with them again, making sure they knew everything before going to his and Kai's room and laying on the bed. He propped his back up a bit with pillows and used the remote to flip through channels. He found nothing so ordered a movie with the remote, sighing as he relaxed. He never really realized when he started to doze, but soon Tala was shaking his shoulder gently. He frowned slightly and tiredly sat up, yawning as Tala smiled.

"What time is it?" He asked quietly and Tala chuckled.

"Eleven. You slept all night and it's almost lunch." The redhead explained and Rei blinked in surprise. He hadn't even realized he was that tired, but now he realized he was fairly hungry. "We have something to show you." The Russian said and Bryan nodded, standing in the doorway.

Rei took in their appearance, seeing the brown paint that was on Tala's old white jeans, torn at the knees and a few other places, as well as the white specks of paint on his neck and one on his cheek. Bryan was a little more cleaner, but there was a long stroke of white paint across his black shirt. Tala helped Rei out of bed, and gave him a moment before he lead him down to the room that was planned to be the baby's nursery. He covered Rei's eyes and stopped him at the doorway, telling Bryan to open the door and turn on the lights. Rei herd the click and Tala took his hands away, standing behind him.

"It's great." Rei said softly, and looked into the room more.

Three of the walls were a fresh clean white and the wall on his right was paint a chocolate brown. A window on the back wall let in lots of natural light and the white carpet was soft, thankfully paint free.

"Like it?" Tala said and Rei nodded. "We finished a couple hours ago, we didn't really go to bed. But we decided to wake you up once it would have time to dry so you could do your painting today." The Russian admitted and Rei smiled, turning to Tala.

He hugged the male, arms wrapping around his slim torso, and pressed his face to his shoulder. Tala smiled, glancing up at Bryan as he wrapped his arms around Rei to hold him closely. He felt the dampness of the male's tears and rubbed his back. Rei closed his eyes as he took comfort in Tala's warmth. Looking at the room, freshly painted and ready to be created, made him realize how real his situation really was. But seeing it so clearly now showed him how good things came in life, and it gave him new hope for Kai returning.

**I don't know when I'll have time to update again! Soon hopefully, but I have to fly back home the day after tomorrow. Maybe I'll get some writing done in the airport, who knows :) But thanks for reading and please review!**


	8. The Little Things

**Chapter eight of Secrets And Surprises! Well, I decided to write chapter eight because I had a little idea for writing a bit of a chapter where nothing too special happens, just a simple chapter to go into more depth of Kai and Rei's relationship. It may be boring to some, but I think it adds to the story all the same. So Enjoy!**

**Warning: Yaoi (boyXboy), MPreg, and a little bit of bad language**  
><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or its characters<strong>

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

**The Little Things**

Rei sat on the carpet, a layer of plastic over it, and hummed softly. He dipped his paint brush in the white paint and brushed it over the brown wall, adding to the halfway painted trunk of a tree. It wasn't a very tick tree, fairly thin and as he painted he made the white bolder. He was eventually standing and beginning to branch out the tree widely, going up on a stool to continue the height of the tree a little higher. He then grabbed a thinner brush, painting on the smaller branches before steadily painting the leaves. It was like a silhouette of a tree, white against brown, and he stood back after a moment, pleased with it. He walked out of the room, deciding to listen to Tala and take little breaks, this being his second.

He walked downstairs, seeing Tala stretched on a lounger outside on the deck, talking to Bryan who sat in a normal cushioned chair. Tala's laptop balanced on his legs, but he closed it fairly quickly when Rei walked out. Rei paid it no mind, simply taking in the fresh air and sitting in a lounger beside Tala. He sighed and Tala chuckled, looking at him.

"How is it coming?" He asked and Rei smiled.

"Fine, I'm not done though." He said, brushing his bangs from his face. Bryan chuckled and Tala stretched out more, placing his laptop on the ground.

They sat there for awhile, not really talking about anything important, until Rei decided to go back to painting. Tala warned him about staying in there too long, so he promised to come out after he was done. When he got back to the room, he got on the stool, keeping his balance, and began to use the thin brush to paint a bird's nest on one of the branches to his right. The fine brush made it look a little detailed, and he smiled when it was finished; placed perfectly on the branch. He then opened the can of teal paint, pouring some onto a clean tray and taking another paint brush, this one fairly thin too. He painted two eggs in the nest, filling them in with the color that he was very happy stood out brightly. He painted a bird, not very detailed but the brown paint served for the wings and eye; simply not painting over those spots.

He moved the stool a bit to the other side of the tree, and began to paint the other bird. Though he found that his throat got thicker, and he was swallowing back tears. It was the simplest things nowadays, seeing two parents together with their baby, seeing couples, anything, that made him think about Kai. He finished the bird and put down his paint brush shakily, stepping back to admire his work. A tear rolled down his cheek, but he smiled and breathed out slowly. It was the little details, the little things that mattered the most. That night he went to bed early, crawling into bed. His mind still on those two birds, soon to be parents to their baby chicks. He sniffled a bit and sat up, finding that he could no longer sleep.

"Kai I miss you." He whispered into the darkness of the room, before reaching on to turn on the bedside lamp.

He reached down under the bed, and his fingers grabbed onto something cool. He gripped it and pulled it out, looking at it with tears already in his eyes. Pillows were against the headboard and he relaxed against them, balancing the photo album on his baby belly. His fingers trailed over the cover, looking at the picture of him and Kai. They stood together after being together for five months, Kai's strong arm around his torso as he leaned into him. Golden eyes bright, Rei smiled into the camera with his head against Kai's chest. Kai's crimson eyes were caught in a moment most others never get see, warmth in them as his lips tugged up into a small relaxed smile. It was Rei's favourite picture of them.

Kai was against photo albums, but since he was gone and Rei was sad enough to find the box of pictures of them to look through and they were having a baby, he wanted something to show their child how close they were. Especially if Kai didn't... He sighed and flipped it open to where the first page had a picture from back when they were both younger teenagers. A picture of the Bladebreakers, all of them with goofy smiles on their faces – save for Kai who didn't really smile for it. The picture below it was just of the two of them, taken by a fan and sent to them. Rei and Kai had been at a gala together, representing the team since they couldn't all go, and stood in front of the BBA building together, Rei looking up at Kai with a smile as Kai seemed to be shaking his head, amused.

Rei began to flip through the moments he savoured with Kai, the times where Kai was really Kai. Without the cold mask, with real feeling in his expression. The little details of the pictures made Rei realized that he'd always been head over heels in love with Kai, before the Russian had come to grip the fact that he felt the same for Rei in return. The way Rei found himself to be turned towards Kai, to be listening to him when others weren't paying attention, showed him that it was obvious he had always cared. He looked through their memories of being together fondly, sometimes lingering a little longer on pictures. One he loved, about ten pages into the book, was where he and Kai were about sixteen/seventeen, and the team had gone on a trip to the beach. Tyson had gotten a new camera a few days before, and Rei had asked for the picture when it was developed – he could remember.

The picture was of Kai and him sitting at the edge of a cliff they had found, and it brought back the memory of he and Kai walking away from the group to get some space. Tyson and Max had eventually come to look for them when they had been about to leave, only to find both him and Kai in the middle of conversation. Things had been so peaceful, of course until they heard the bright little sound of Tyson's camera taking a picture, and Rei loved the simplicity of the picture. He and Kai were sitting nearly shoulder to shoulder, looking out at the ocean. The sky was a bit of a deeper blue, with pink and orange streaking through it as the sun had lowered a bit. It showed their backs, with their hands only a few centimetres apart between them. Rei sighed as he looked at the picture, before flipping the page.

About three pages later was when they had finally gotten together. There was a picture, taken a couple days after they had made things official between them, where they were at the airport – another fan picture – and were about to leave each other for about two weeks. Rei was looking up at Kai, and though it was detailed Rei knew there was tears in his eyes, and Kai had his arms loosely rested on Rei's hips, holding him fairly close. He was speaking, and his eyes were calm as he looked down at Rei who was biting his bottom lip. It was the way that Rei could see in the picture that they had been in their own little world, just the two of them where nothing else mattered. He could remember that moment too.

_ He stared up at Kai who was keeping calm, looking down at him with those deep crimson eyes that were momentarily giving a glimpse into the real Kai who showed his true emotions. _

"_Rei it's only a matter of miles between us." He had murmured and Rei nodded, biting his lower lip. Kai had chuckled, bringing him a little closer. "You shouldn't be sad Kitten." He mumbled and Rei closed his eyes the moment Kai's lips pressed against his. _

_ Rei's heart beat so quickly, finally he and Kai were kissing. Kai's lips were warm and soft, pressing against his insistently but gently. He'd moved a little closer, and Kai's hands rested on his back to keep him there as they shared their first kiss publicly. He could hear the fans squealing and screaming behind them, held back by team security, but they had meant nothing to him compared to the way Kai was kissing him. They pulled back as Rei's plane was called and Kai kissed his forehead gently. _

"_Go on, you'll be late." Kai murmured and Rei blushed before finally stepping back. He squeezed Kai's fingers, and was reassured by the way Kai squeezed his in return, before he turned and walked away. _

Rei was wiping away his tears as he flipped the page, looking at more pictures of them. Now they were closer, and in a few Rei had managed to get Kai to smile with him into the camera, though it was always fairly small and simple. In some they held hands, in others they were just talking, but they all meant something to Rei. Some made him laugh, including the ones from the mall photo booth he had made Kai take with him. He finally reached one of the last pictures of him and Kai, taken merely three weeks before he was gone. Tala had snapped the picture, and Rei had to admit there was skill in Tala's photo. It was very real, probably because they hadn't realized he was taking a picture.

Kai was relaxed on the couch, laying across it with a pillow propped against the armrest to keep his head up. Rei had crawled into his lap, stretched out with him. The angle of the shot was perfect, and showed the sweet way Rei lightly pressed his lips against Kai's, an obvious smile behind the kiss. Kai's lips pressed back against his, and they looked very comfortable and content. Of course, once Kai realized Tala was there he had gotten up very quickly to threaten the redhead when it came to sneaking around them. But when Tala had given them the photo, Rei had appreciated it all the same.

The last few pages up until it got up to empty pages were of the couple ultrasound pictures that Rei had posted on the fridge before replacing with the new ones. Written next to them was how far along he had been. He sighed and closed the photo album, sliding it back under the bed and hoping that one day when Kai got back he show it all to him.

He wanted to show Kai the way even the little things mattered the most to him.

**Hopefully you readers liked it! I know it may have been a little less exciting than other chapters, but like I said earlier I think it more so explained Kai and Rei's relationship and adds a bit of a background for them. Anyway, review and tell me what you think! **


	9. Keeping Busy

**Chapter nine of Secrets And Surprises! Oh my god 3 chapters in one night! Man, I came up with a rough plot a few days ago, having written it in highlighter during a long drive, I found it tonight and realized that I was getting closer and closer to more exciting parts of the story which has been fuelling my need to keep writing even though I will probably only get a couple hours of sleep. Plus I sort of watched about three freaky as hell movies...and yeah I'm a little paranoid xD**

**So here we are, after a bit of a chapter where not much happened here is a much more eventful chapter, with a bit of a...cliff hanger at the end let's say. I'm actually really into this story so far, so I've been updating fast for all of you readers. Thank you so much for your praise on this story, it means a lot! This chapter is quite long too. **

**Warning: Yaoi (boyXboy), MPreg, and a little bit of bad language**  
><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or its characters<strong>

**CHAPTER NINE**

**Keeping Busy**

Rei smiled as he sat on the carpet with Tala and Bryan, tools around them and music playing from the plug in portable radio Tala had brought into the room. He sipped his glass of iced tea as Tala flipped through a manual, frowning slightly.

"It says A goes with C, but what about the B piece?" He said and Bryan sighed, leaning over to read over his shoulder. He had a wrench in his hand, and was peering at the directions

"B is the bottom." He said and moved forward again to continue with putting the crib together.

"Hmm.." Tala hummed, before tossing the manual near Bryan and leaning back. "The furniture is very cute Rei, it goes well with the room." He commented and Rei nodded in agreement.

"I thought so too." He said as he watched Bryan put the base together.

He looked up at the tall dresser and smiled, because he loved it. The wood was a brown expresso color, and very rich which he liked. The front of the drawers on both the dresser and the change table, which Bryan had finished putting together earlier that evening, were white while the rest of the wood was expresso. Rei looked at the pieces of the crib, excited to see the furniture. The crib was all white, except for the bottom which was also expresso, including the small legs of the crib. The only other furniture in the room was the rocking chair he and Tala had picked out that day at the furniture store, an expensive but very comfortable and worth it purchase. It was like a normal lazy chair but rocked back and forth. It was also brown, and had a teal blue decorative pillow placed on it.

So far, things were going good. Rei was keeping busy with everything to do with the baby as Tala and Bryan helped him but also continued to look for Kai. But less and less the Russians told him anymore, and it rarely came up in conversation unless he asked; and even then the answer was always a bit testy. Rei didn't test it too much though, deciding that focusing on something else for awhile was better. Like the nursery, he was very happy to have to work on. As he relaxed with Tala, Bryan slowly built the crib until he was settling the crib mattress in it and stepping back.

"There." He said. "Done."

"Look at how tiny these are." Tala said as he picked up a pair of little blue baby shoes, showing them to Rei who smiled.

"Adorable." He agreed and moved on passed the clothes section, though he was dying to just start picking out little outfits for the baby.

He and Tala were out shopping for the nursery, with Kai's emergency credit card of course. After finishing the furniture for the nursery, Tala had insisted the next day that they go shopping and begin to really make the room special. Rei had happily agreed. So out they were, and they were quick to find stuff. A short brown curtain that would go over the rod, before picking out some clear flowing curtains that would look cute and just got past the window. Little things like sheets, blankets, some stuffed animals, lamps, were soon placed in their cart as they strolled up and down long aisles. They fit the colors which were white, brown and teal, but they threw in some pink and yellow occasionally too. Tala found a set of baby oils and lotions and soaps that were meant to be very sensitive on skin, placing them in the car too. They found towels and face cloths, and then a little mobile for the crib that was perfect. It had little blue bids, and tiny pink butterflies that would be perfect.

They gave into temptation finally and began to shop for little clothes, mostly full body outfits or tiny onesies that were too cute. Tala grabbed a few tiny pairs of shoes, and then they were dealing with a full cart of stuff. As they were walking to the cashier, Rei suddenly stopped and Tala stopped a moment later, puzzled.

"Rei?" He questioned as the male walked forward, watching him as he picked up a brown picture frame. There were a few different ones, and he grabbed a couple. Two brown ones, two white ones, and one that was a light blue to go with the room.

Placing them in the cart silently, Tala looked at him for a long moment before continuing on to the cashier. They paid with large amount of money, hey it was top quality baby stuff, and then got out to the limo with two employees taking care of their stuff and bringing to the limo for them. Once they got back Tala and Rei began to empty out the bags that were brought up to the nursery for them, tearing off plastic and setting up the room. It was really coming together after about two hours, and Rei was happy to see it.

"I wonder where Jeffery is." Tala murmured after a moment and Rei glanced up.

"Why?" He asked, throwing the plastic from the sheet set in the big garbage bag they had. Tala blinked.

"Well normally he's always asking if we need anything, and now when I want a drink I realize that I haven't actually seen him for days." He said and Rei was quiet, thinking.

"You're right." He murmured. "I haven't seen him either."

They were quiet before Tala stood up and excused himself, walking out of the room. Rei considered following, but decided against it. Being almost twenty weeks pregnant now, he wasn't about to go get himself fretting and anxious over something that could be nothing. Instead, he turned the little radio on and listened to quiet music as he began to finish setting up the nursery. He really wished Kai was there to do this with him, to help and share the memories, but he knew it had to be done and if he needed to do it by himself so be it. Plus Tala was being very helpful, especially in the past five months. Rei had done the math too; it seemed that he got pregnant the last time he and Kai had made love, the night that he left.

As Rei began to fold the tiny clothes and set them in the drawers, he took notice of the five picture frames he bought. He smiled and grabbed them, going to his and Kai's room and to their photo album. He found a picture of him and Kai, another he was fond of, and brought it back to the room. He placed it in one of the brown frames, and looked at it as he set it on the change table, the half that wasn't cushiony for the baby. He and Kai were standing together in China, after taking a short trip there to both say bye to family and introduce them to Kai. The picture had them standing by a cherry blossom tree, Kai's arms around him and Rei's hands over his as they both had relaxed smiled for the camera. A few pink petals floated in the background from the breeze and the tree was filled with pretty little flowers.

He left the other frames empty, and set them near the change table on the ground, turning to look at the crib. Blue blankets and sheets were on the crib with little pink birds stitched into them and a pink plushie elephant sitting there too. Rei touched the little birds gently with his fingers, and smiled as the mobile spun slowly. The room would be good for either a boy or a girl, and he gently rubbed his baby belly before turning and deciding to have a snack before bed.

"You're joking, how the fuck did that happen?" Tala's voice exclaimed angrily and Bryan replied monotonously.

"What's wrong?" Rei asked worriedly as he stepped off the stairs into the living room and Tala turned quickly, looking at him with bright blue eyes.

"Nothing." He said quickly and Rei raised his eyebrows.

"For some reason I doubt that." He said with a bit of sarcasm in his voice, enough to make Bryan smirk because Rei rarely used sarcasm. Though the Russians did teach him well. Tala sighed and walked over Rei, sitting him on the couch gently.

"A drink?" He asked and Rei nodded as the redhead went off to the kitchen to get him both a drink and a small plate of fruit for him to snack on. Rei thanked him and watched as the redhead sat down beside Bryan who glanced at his laptop before setting it on the coffee table.

"Did you find out where Jeffery is?" Rei asked and Tala sighed as the pregnant neko ate a piece of pineapple.

"Yes." Tala answered and Rei waited for him to continue. "He's with Kai." He said slowly and Rei froze, tilting his head a bit.

"But...he had no idea where Kai was." He mumbled slowly and Tala brushed some red hair from his eyes.

"We thought so too." Bryan answered for him. "But he knew the whole time." Rei looked down, taking a sip of water as he felt a little nauseated. Though it wasn't the pregnancy this time.

"How did you find out?" He asked quietly and Tala glanced up at him, ice blue eyes a bit apologetic.

"We've been following Kai's case online." He murmured and Rei narrowed his eyes a bit.

"You two said you couldn't find anything since the news." He accused and Tala nodded.

"We were just trying to protect you Rei, after the whole news situation we didn't want to put you through the stress; especially with the baby." He answered and Rei took a deep breath, feeling tears sting his eyes.

It was partially his fault though too, he hadn't exactly jumped to the computer to look up the case nor had continued watching the news. He assumed the Russians would tell him if anything was said and simply took their word for it.

"How is he?" He whispered and Tala bit his lower lip, silent for a long time. "Well?" Rei asked, a little more demanding and Tala took a deep breath.

"We don't know right now, the case...the case just ended today and the courts haven't released the verdict to the public yet." Tala answered quietly and Rei looked down at his fruit, suddenly not very hungry anymore.

He shakily ate a strawberry, but by the time he swallowed it he was crying. Tala came over to hug him, putting an arm around his shoulder and taking the plate of fruit from him slowly to pull him more into his lap. Rei pressed his face to his neck, trembling a bit as he cried.

"I just want him home." Rei whimpered and Tala nodded.

"We know, we do too." Tala said. Rei was right, and Tala knew this would make him much more anxious about Kai.

But the moment where Rei would cry came sooner than he thought, though he knew Rei wouldn't be able to keep busy for too long. As the sniffling neko pulled back, wiping his eyes and taking a drink of water, the phone rang. Bryan got up to get it, walking out and they listened to him answering the phone.

"Yes. Yes." Bryan answered, but he sounded a bit guarded as he did so before he sounded like he was coming closer. He suddenly appeared around the corner and looked at them, his eyes a bit confused but very serious as they landed on Rei. "It's for you."

**Ahh you might be a tad shocked to know that it's about five in the morning where I am.. Screw breakfast, I like brunch better anyway. And you might be surprised to find out that not only did I write these three chapters, but also the tenth chapter for this story which I will post tomorrow (well later for me at least at a decent hour) and also the eighth chapter for my ongoing story (also KaixRei) Yes Boss. Check that story out to if you'd like! Thanks for reading, will definitely update soon. Hope you've liked the story!**


	10. Secrets And Surprises

**Chapter ten of Secrets And Surprises! I wrote this all last night, but I decided to wait to post it considering I posted 3 chapters for this story last night (plus one for Yes Boss!). I'm sure you'll all be a bit pleased with this chapter, *hopefully*, since I'm pretty happy with the way it turned out. Alright, enjoy! And please, tell me what you think in a review if you have a minute!**

**Warning: Yaoi (boyXboy), MPreg, and a little bit of bad language**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or its characters**

**CHAPTER TEN **

**Secrets And Surprises**

Rei's wide golden eyes stared at Bryan as he held out the phone, Tala having placed a hand on his arm cautiously. Giving Bryan a very serious questioning look, the eldest Russian nodded and continued to offer the phone to Rei who took it shakily. He took a breath and pressed it to his ear, immediately hearing lots of noise. People, loud people and lots of them.

"Hello?" He said softly and heard a heavy relieved sigh.

"Thank God." The voice on the other end sighed heavily and Rei's eyes widened. "Rei I'm sorry."

"Kai?" He whispered and the people it the background made it hard to hear.

"Yes." Kai answered on the other end, before speaking sharp Russian to another person. Rei held his breath, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Why did you leave?" He whimpered as Tala stared at him, watching closely and listening.

"I didn't want to Rei." Kai murmured and even hearing his voice again was making Rei cry. "I promise to explain it all to you when I'm home."

"When will that be?" Rei asked quickly and suddenly the line was getting broken up. Kai's voice didn't come through clear enough to understand and the crackling static soon filled his ear.

"-Kitten." Kai's last word came through before the line was dead and Rei hung up the phone.

"It was Kai?" Tala asked and Rei nodded before curling into Tala and crying.

Tala rubbed his back, and looked at Bryan over Rei's head questionably. Bryan sighed and walked over to the couch, taking a seat as Rei sat back to sit a little more comfortably, considering the decent sized belly he had now. Bryan turned on the TV, changing the channel to the news. By chance, suddenly the news caster changed topics.

"And today the Hiwatari trails have come to an end. Kai Hiwatari is seen walking out of the courts today with lawyer Mr. Lin." She announced as they cut to the camera from earlier that day.

"Kai, any comments on how the trail ended?" A reporter ran up and asked, the cameras following as mikes were stretched closer.

"It ended as I planned it to." Kai answered seriously and his lawyer answered his cell, speaking quickly. Jeffery was beside him as well, carrying a briefcase and wearing formal attire.

"And the verdict on Voltaire?" Another reporter asked this time a man, and again mikes were pressed closer.

"He isn't to come near me or any other specified people." Kai answered, continuing his walk to the limo.

"How has these past five months affected you Mr. Hiwatari?" Another woman asked and he sighed, looking at the cameras.

"I've been kept away from my lover too long." He muttered and another flurry of questions about Rei came out but Kai had no more comments as he got in the limo.

Rei shivered as he watched, and Tala brushed hair from his face.

"Well, I guess we can expect him home soon." Tala said and Rei looked at him hopefully.

"I hope so."

Curled into the duvet, Rei's face was peaceful as he slept. The worry that had constantly been etched in his features and shining his eyes in the past five months was swept away when he was dreaming, looking as peaceful as ever. His body needed the rest too, considering how much he had gone through just that night. After awhile of waiting for more to come on the news, he had become tired to the point where Tala and Bryan made him go to bed for the night, though he hadn't wanted to. But the moment he had finally relaxed he fell asleep. It was around two in the morning when his peaceful sleep was cut short though, and his eyes opened slowly when he heard loud voices. Yelling. He listened for a moment before slipping out of bed.

He walked to his clothes, pulling on a white t-shirt and a pair of Kai's sweats before walking out of the room. He stopped mid-walk though, placing a hand on his belly as he felt a kick. Movement, it was incredible. First time he had really felt a kick, though a little bit of movement was usual since about the fifteenth week. A kick though, was much more special. He smiled and leaned against the wall for a moment, feeling the tiny kicks that came and went as he heard the yelling start again. He had thought it was maybe just Bryan and Tala arguing, maybe fooling around, but now to him it sounded serious.

"Five god damn months, you expected to leave for five months without any sort of explanation? What the hell is wrong with you Kai do you know how much hell we all went through? Especially Rei! You don't even...you can't even begin to imagine all the stress and pain he has had to fight through while you've been missing!" Tala was yelling, sounding truly furious.

Rei was practically running, hurrying to the stairs and gripping the rail as he listened desperately. It couldn't actually be true could it? Kai couldn't...

"I'm sorry Tala." Kai's relaxed voice said warily. "I know that I've made life hard-"

"We've all been worried sick about you, thank god for Rei being easy enough to distract and did you even stop and consider him? Or Bryan? Or me?" He finally said, his voice going down.

When Rei got to the bottom of the stairs Tala had his face pressed to Kai's two-toned hair, and his arms wrapped around him. Kai sighed, his back to Rei, and hugged him back. To Rei, Kai looked tired but also relieved. Bryan looked up, seeing Rei and nudging Tala gently. Tala glanced up and saw Rei, giving a shaky smile and stepping back. Kai turned and looked directly at Rei, crimson eyes focusing on him. Rei's lips parted and he almost forgot to breathe, he hadn't seen the Russian for months. It felt like a lifetime. And now here was Kai, he had to look very different with a very prominent five month matured baby belly.

Rei waited and watched Kai, as the older stared at him for a long time; silent. Tears started to form in Rei's eyes and suddenly Kai was pulling him tightly into his arms, kissing his hair and holding him tightly. Rei sobbed into his neck, the sobs racking his body and making him shake in Kai's arms. Kai sighed and held him close, the foreign baby belly between them as Rei gripped Kai's shirt in his fingers.

"How could you leave like that? Why would you just leave?" Rei asked, feeling so many emotions at once. Kai rubbed his back and looked down at him, wiping away his tears.

"I know it was hard Kitten." He murmured, and brushed his bangs from his face. "Telling you would have made things much more complicated though." He admitted and tears rolled down Rei's cheeks.

Looking into Kai's wine coloured eyes, Rei knew he was very relieved to see him. And very sorry. It was obvious he had missed Rei probably just as much though and he held him so close it didn't seem like he would ever let go again.

"I'm sorry." He repeated into Rei's hair and Rei pulled back enough to look up at him, looking at his face and tangling his fingers in his hair.

He finally trailed his fingers down the back of Kai's neck, resting them there as Kai gave a small smile, leaning down to kiss him gently. Rei nearly gasped at the kiss and the intensity made him remember how much he had missed that feeling of being loved the way Kai loved him. He kissed the Russian back and heard Tala chuckle with Bryan near them, but found he didn't care as he kept his eyes closed and enjoyed the long awaited connection again. When Kai finally broke the kiss for Rei to breathe he was panting softly and nuzzled Kai's chest.

"Ah Mr. Rei." Jeffery said as he walked into the living room, looking fresh. Rei looked over at him, smiling.

"Jeffery." He greeted him then frowned. "You knew." He accused and the butler gave an guilty shrug.

"Mr. Kai specifically told me to not tell any of you, to act just as confused." He explained and Rei sighed. "How are you feeling?" He then asked.

"Good." He answered and Jeffery smiled.

"I imagine the baby has been kicking by now no?" He said and Kai raised his eyebrows, as Rei nodded to the man.

"Yes, just started." He answered.

"What!" Tala exclaimed and pushed Kai away. "What the hell Rei, why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

Rei laughed and placed Tala's hand on his belly, right where he had felt the last kick. Sure enough, another came soon and Tala's eyes lit up.

"Rei I think we should get some rest. We can all talk in the morning." Kai said and Tala stepped back with a smirk.

"If you think you are getting laid by him tonight mister you are sooo not getting it. I've trained him better than that." Tala said and Bryan chuckled, grabbing his waist. Tala turned, looking up at his boyfriend. "Now you on the other hand, fully deserve it." He winked and the two said goodnight before going upstairs to their room.

Kai chuckled and Jeffery said his goodnight also before Kai lead Rei up to their room. He shut the door and looked around at the room. Rei knew not much had changed and looked directly at Kai now who walked over to him. He was almost hesitant at first before slowly placing his hands on Rei's belly. Rei bit his lower lip and guided his hands a bit, before resting one on either side. Kai was silent, staring in his eyes until he felt the gentle kick against his hand and his crimson eyes had a glow to them.

"We're going to be parents Kai."

**Ah so Kai is back! Yes, and very, very shocked to see Rei that's for sure. Haha, hope you enjoyed this chapter and I promise to update soon :) **


	11. Home

**Chapter eleven of Secrets And Surprises! I wasn't going to upload this today, and I was going to wait till tomorrow, but then I'll be on a plane tomorrow and probably too tired to update/write. So yeah, here's chapter eleven.**

**All of you readers have been so encouraging, and I want to thank all of you for reading and reviewing! As promised, I'm updating as fast as I can. I'm happy with the way this story has been going, and I'll admit I'm glad to have Kai back in the picture. I just love these two! Haha, well here is the chapter and I hope you enjoy! Please, review if you have a free moment.**

**Warning: Yaoi (boyXboy), MPreg, and a little bit of bad language**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or its characters**

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

**Home**

Rei shifted as the sun spilled over his face, turning and nuzzling into the chest against him. He suddenly opened his eyes, surprise and shock making him jump as he looked up to see Kai's crimson eyes staring down at him.

"It was real?" He asked and Kai nodded, chuckling.

"Very." He answered and leaned down to kiss Rei's lips gently.

Rei was still shocked, but kissed him back. Kai trailed a hand down his back then around his hip, resting his fingers on Rei's baby belly and rubbing gently. Rei sighed happily as they broke the kiss, smiling.

"It's been a long time since I woke up beside you." He murmured and Kai nodded, wrapping his arms fully around him and pulling him close.

"Don't ever doubt how much I missed you Rei." Kai whispered and Rei sighed. "I wish I would have known about the baby." He added and Rei could hear the regret in his voice.

"The first few months weren't too exciting." He mumbled into his neck and Kai rubbed his back slowly.

"Would have been nice to be here for them though." He murmured and Rei sighed.

"Four more to go." He said and Kai chuckled.

"Yes." He said and Rei sat up slowly.

"I have a sort of surprise." He said and Kai raised his eyebrows. "Well two really." Rei said, reaching around the bed to grab the photo album.

Kai sat up, pulling Rei into his lap and against his chest as Rei touched the cover fondly before flipping it open. And he showed Kai all those moments that were captured, all the little things about them that meant so much. They spent an hour just looking at pictures and talking about memories, Kai's chin on Rei's shoulder though he pressed a kiss to his neck every once in awhile. They both seemed happy to have each other close again.

"And do you remember this one Tala took?" Rei asked Kai, pointing at the photo of them. Kai chuckled.

"Yes, I do." He murmured and Rei smiled gently to feel those warm lips against his neck. "I remember it all Rei, it's all very important." He whispered.

Rei leaned back more into him and flipped the page. Kai's breath caught a bit when he saw the ultrasound pictures, and Rei was happy at the reaction.

"That's our..." Kai whispered and Rei laughed softly.

"Yes, that's our baby Kai." He said and Kai looked at each picture fondly. It seemed that he was actually grateful for the photo album. "Now, I want to show you something else." Rei said and slipped from his arms, standing up and walking to the door.

Kai was right behind him and Rei lead him to the next room over, opening the door and turning on the lights. Kai looked around in wonder, looking at the baby's nursery. He wrapped his arms around Rei, resting his hands on his baby belly.

"It's amazing Rei." He whispered and Rei hummed in agreement.

"I think our baby will like it." He murmured. Kai chuckled and Rei turned, looking up at Kai.

"You are happy...about the baby right?" He whispered and Kai stared at him, deep into his golden eyes.

"Rei I've never been more happy. I get to hold you again, I get to kiss you again, and I get the best surprise in the world." He said and kissed Rei's lips gently. "Kitten I'm thrilled."

"I'm glad." Rei whispered and then a door down the hall opened.

Tala's hair was very bed-head messy and he smirked as he pulled on his shirt. Wearing a pair of white tight jeans paired with a red long sweater, he tousled his hair as Bryan walked out. Equally as messy as he wrapped an arm around Tala's waist. The redhead chuckled and looked at the other two.

"Now, we all need to talk and get everything clear." Tala said and Rei nodded in agreement.

"Let's have brunch downstairs then." Kai suggested and lead them all downstairs to the dining table where he was told the cook was preparing a large breakfast.

Soon food was out on the table and they all ate, not talking too much as they all sated their hunger then moved onto the living room. Tala sat on one of the couches and Bryan sat beside him, an arm stretching around his shoulders as Rei sat on the other couch with Kai joining him also. He rested a hand on Rei's baby belly, and Rei intertwined their fingers. Kai took a deep breath before looking around.

"I didn't want to leave you all confused. If I would have had it all my way I would have stayed home and dealt with it here. But I'm afraid this was much too serious to be handled here, plus it would put all of you in danger. And that's the last thing I want." Kai started off as Jeffery walked in with the briefcase Rei recognized him having carried on the news.

Kai opened it and many papers were inside, but first he pulled out a paper that announced a court date.

"I planned it for three weeks, and I had no idea how long I would be away. I never thought it would be five months, but it turns out Voltaire was more prepared than I had anticipated." He explained, setting down the paper and taking Rei's hand again. "I knew he was being released from jail, and I knew money had a big thing to do with that, but I also understood that despite me being nineteen he would quickly come here. And I never wanted any of you to be at risk. The moment I knew that date was getting closer I phoned my lawyer, and soon we were in court."

Rei squeezed Kai's fingers and felt comforted by the squeeze he got in return. Jeffery stood off to the side, listening and paying attention. Kai grabbed a thick document, at least a hundred pages, and set it on the table. Tala and Bryan were both serious and listened intently. Kai sighed and leaned back a little bit.

"We had this typed up by the time I arrived, and by the time we got to court Voltaire was livid. That was what made me glad I had kept all of this away from all of you." Kai admitted and looked at Rei, his eyes casting down to the baby belly before back up. "His lawyer fought and my lawyer countered it all, before the judge decided a jury was needed. Of course, we waited a month for all of this. I hated it, I wanted to come back here or at least phone but I knew how much of a risk that would be. And the moment I phoned I knew that you would all just worry and ask questions. I didn't want that, but I did phone Jeffery who came out with me during the trials. I was getting desperate to come home, but Voltaire was fighting everything, until my lawyer presented much more of my grandfather's past then he had expected. To sum that up, he signed the agreement and if he ever breaks it he can legally be sent to jail for life under my demand." And there, all secrets were out and things were starting to make sense again.

"What's the agreement?" Tala asked and Kai picked up the thick stack of papers.

"In short my grandfather is not allowed anywhere close to us, hell he pretty much has to be at least three cities away minimum , currently he's on a whole other continent though. He isn't to have any contact nor be near any of us, all of our names specified as well as any further down generations. Like our child." Kai said, looking at Rei who looked relieved.

"It took five months for Voltaire to finally sign to that?" Tala said, angry in his voice and Kai nodded. "What a bastard." He muttered and Bryan nodded in agreement.

"It's all done now though." Kai murmured and Rei smiled, leaning upwards to kiss him gently. Kai touched his cheek gently, smiling against his lips before Rei pulled back. He was quiet for a moment before Jeffery said something quietly in Russian. Kai smirked. "Ah right, there is one more surprise. This one for you Rei." Kai said and Rei was confused as he turned and grabbed something.

He pulled Rei to his feet... then slowly sank down onto one knee. Golden eyes widened impossibly as Kai took Rei's hands gently in his own.

"Rei I know that these past five months have been very hard for you. And I wish that things had been different, but when I looked at the situation now I know it was worth it." Kai said, his voice warm and crimson eyes serious. "I have loved you since we were young, I was only sixteen when I knew that I cared for you. You've opened up a whole entire new world for me Rei, one where you've shown me how to truly care for someone. I've never been more happy than I have been living my life with you and I know we've been apart for a long time but I want you to understand that my feelings for you have been the only thing that got me through this." Rei's heart was pounding in his chest as Kai released his right hand and pulled out a tiny velvet box, opening it to show him a ring.

It was a golden band with a diamond on it, tiny rubies encrusted around it. Very expensive, very meaningful, very Kai. It was perfect. Tears came to Rei's eyes as he looked at the ring that Kai was offering to him, and he bit his lower lip. Kai gave him a smile, one that told him to relax and that everything would be fine.

"Rei Kon, will you marry me?"

**I couldn't resist xD Hopefully this chapter cleared up most of the questions about why Kai had left, and then brought a bit of a smile to your face. I just find the idea of these two beginning a real life together adorable. Hopefully you all enjoyed the chapter! Review to tell me what you think :)**


End file.
